


Wonder Woman Gets Henched

by browser13



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: During the events of Justice League: Doom, Cyborg doesn't reach Wonder Woman before she gets knocked unconscious. What use could supervillains have for a sexy superheroine who's weakness is bondage?Contains: Bondage, Non-Con, Gangbang
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Wonder Woman Gets Henched

Everywhere Diana looked, all she could see was Cheetah. She didn’t know whether it was the result of some undiscovered cloning technology or animatronics, but whoever was behind all this greatly underestimated her resolve. Cheetah was one of Wonder Woman’s most familiar and greatest opponents, and nothing made her heart sing like fury of battle against a challenging opponent.

Every part of the amazon’s body was a weapon, her hands and feet obviously, but also her head, shoulders, and elbows as she whirled through a ceaseless horde of feline women. Her golden lasso snaked out like a viper, tripping, ensnaring, and pulling Cheetahs into range of her deadly fists. If there was a single advantage for Wonder Woman, it was that the copies were nowhere near as tough as the original, but their sheer numbers meant it was difficult to maintain focus on her primary target.

“What’s the matter, Wondy? Getting tired?” Cheetah taunted the heroine, who was noticeably panting now. 

“Never,” Wonder Woman declared, doing her best to remain poised and confident. “As long as I have strength in my body, I will continue to fight you.” 

“Oh, I know. In fact, I’m counting on it,” the former Dr. Minerva smirked. 

Wonder Woman reflected for a moment on Cheetah’s words, ultimately deciding they were simply a childish attempt to get into her head, and refocused her efforts on the battle. But even as she continued, Diana could feel herself tiring. Her blows were coming slower and sloppier, she was being forced more onto the defensive rather than her initial aggression, and Cheetah was getting ever closer to landing a decisive blow.

Sweat streamed down Wonder Woman’s reddening face, trickling over her bare shoulders and down the valley of her cleavage. Her plump tits heaved within the confines of her bustier as she struggled to draw breath, the soaked fabric clinging to them like a second skin. 

Still, she fought gamely on, substituting fluidity and grace for raw strength, landing vicious hammer blows and sending the Cheetah copies flying. But try as she might, Diana was still unable to land a hit on the scantily-clad supervillain. Barbara danced around her strikes with a grace of, well, a cat, continuing to taunt the amazon as she did so. 

“Almost got me with that one.”

“Try again, Princess.”

“Ooh, so close.”

Cheetah had the luxury of time, and she used it to her full advantage. If she could push Wonder Woman off her game, make her angry and unfocused, the heroine would burn through her energy even quicker. And so she continued to play her cat-and-mouse game, sliding in and out of Diana’s reach, knowing that if Wonder Woman wanted to give chase it would also force her to exert more effort, not to mention the possibility of becoming surrounded by the Cheetah clones.

“Cease these dishonorable tactics,” Diana demanded, “stand and fight!”

“I don’t think I will,” came Cheetah’s reply, complete with a smug look that Diana desperately wished she could knock off the other woman’s face. Wonder Woman was dimly aware of her comm buzzing in her ear, but ignored it for the moment. The way the battle was progressing, she couldn’t afford to be distracted for a single second. The Justice League would just have to deal with the crisis themselves until she could regroup with them.

Unfortunately for Wonder Woman, rejoining the League would take longer than she anticipated, as with one sloppy strike the fight was over. Diana’s latest, tired punch had overextended herself slightly, a mistake she would have never made normally, but the depth of her fatigue had overwhelmed her. She stumbled slightly, and before she could recover, Cheetah darted in and with one vicious blow to the back of her head, knocked the superheroine unconscious. So worn out as she was, Diana didn’t even have the energy for a final thought as her world went black.

****************************************************************************************************

When Wonder Woman finally awoke, confusion was the first emotion she experienced. She tried to pierce the clues together through her foggy brain, desperately working to remember what had happened to her. As she remembered her deceitful defeat at the hands of Cheetah, anger was the second emotion that rushed through her. Diana snarled and thrashed, but was abruptly cut off by the feeling of constriction around her neck, which led her right back to confusion.

It was then that the Amazon felt the cool air blowing across her body, and with horror she realized that she was completely naked. Well not completely, her red dominatrix boots and bracelets had been left on, but the rest had been completely removed. Trying to tamp down the panic threatening to consume her, Diana looked around frantically for some means of explanation or escape, but when she caught sight of a mirror, froze in dread at her predicament.

She was bound inside what seemed to be a specially designed toilet stall. Her hands and feet were tied up behind her head using her golden lasso, which had been tied around her head in such a way that if she moved her arms and legs, the rope encircling her neck would tighten, which explained the choking she had felt earlier. In this position, her pussy, ass, and tits were on full display, greatly emphasized by her lack of clothing.

Clothing that she now located, as pinned to the wall above her head like grotesque hunting trophies were her trademark tiara, red bustier, and star-spangled panties. But perhaps most humiliating of all, scrawled across her forehead where the tiara would normally rest was the word ‘WONDER’. Then on her right cheek was written ‘WH’ while her left held the letters ‘RE’. When her mouth had dropped open in shocked terror, it was clear that her ruby red lips had been leveraged to form the ‘O’ to spell out ‘WHORE’, although with them tightly pursed now, it looked more like ‘WH - RE’.

At least the rest of her body was mercifully free of degrading remarks at the moment, but that didn’t stop rage and humiliation from flooding Diana’s body. Even as she worked to free herself, the lasso looped around her neck cut off her air and her struggling was rendered fruitless. Had she still possessed her godly strength, she would have freed herself easily, but somehow whoever had done this had known about her bondage weakness and exploited it. 

_ ‘Is this Cheetah’s doing?’  _ Wonder Woman pondered. Sure the scientist hated her, but that anger manifested itself in pitched battle, not the sort of indignities currently being inflicted upon her. Which meant there was somebody else pulling the strings, and a niggle of worry threaded through Diana’s mind. If she had been attacked in such a manner, could the same have happened to her companions? She regretted brushing off her communicator; she had paid for her bloodlust and arrogance by getting captured. 

Now she could only hope that the other members of League were okay, and despondently speculate about what was coming next. Fortunately or unfortunately for the bound heroine, she didn’t have to wait long as she heard the tramp of heavy boots from nearby. Diana heard a door open, and what seemed like an endless swarm of thugs streamed into her prison, filling all the available space and leering at her exposed body. 

“Holy shit, it really is her!” one of the goons exclaimed. “I thought the bosses were just fucking with us!”

“Bosses?” Diana questioned, trying to glean any information she could despite her situation.

“Shut up, whore,” another man said, stepping up to slap her across the face. It wasn’t a vicious blow, just a casual reminder that at the moment, Diana was so far beneath them they could treat her with the utmost disdain.

“I’m not a whore,” Wonder Woman growled, “and when I’m free from here I will-”

SMACK!

The grunt cut her off with another blow, this time to her other cheek. “You’ll do nothing. You belong to us now. And you’re definitely a whore, see? It says so right here.” He grabbed Diana’s flowing black hair and forced her to look in the mirror, pointing to where it was written across her face. 

Diana just clenched her mouth shut and shook her head, but the goon continued whispering poison into her ear. “And even if you weren’t a whore, you certainly dress like one. Why else would you wear such a slutty costume? Practically showing off your tits and pussy in that thing, what else are we supposed to think?

“It’s the ceremonial armor of the amazons,” Wonder Woman hissed.

“Then the amazons must be whores too,” the man laughed. “Maybe someday they’ll stop hiding and show the world how slutty they really are, but for now we’ll just have to be content with you.”

Without any further discussion, a handful of the men clustered in around the sexy superheroine and began mercilessly groping her body. No inch of her tanned flesh was spared, although they obviously focused the most on her massive mammaries. “How could you not be a whore with tits like these?” they chuckled. “They’re even bigger than the fake ones all the celebrities get.”

Which wasn’t to say that the rest of her body was spared. The goons aggressively fondled and pinched at every bit of her, from her strong shoulders all the way down to her wide hips and plump ass. The way Diana was bound didn’t provide much opportunity for them to spank her, but they did the best they could with what they had, slapping the bottom of her butt where it transitioned into her thick thighs.

They smacked at her breasts too, leaving stinging handprints all over her tanned skin even as her nipples started to harden from the stimulation. “Little slut is getting off from this!” one of the men jeered as he tweaked the swollen nub. 

“I’m not!” Diana denied, compelled to tell the truth by the binding of her lasso.

“We’ll just have to fix that then,” another grunt said. Before she could ask what he meant, Diana let out an involuntary moan as she suddenly felt a hand rubbing away at her bare pussy. The fingers moved skillfully around her labia, brushing them gently before giving her clit a few flicks then moving back to stroking her slit. 

Juices started flowing from her cunt as her body’s arousal increased, and the man fingering her took full advantage and started to thrust the digits in an out of her sex. He wiggled them incessantly inside her, curling them against her slick, velvety walls and coaxing even more fluid from her snatch and unwanted gasps from her mouth.

“Does this feel good?” he asked harshly. “Are you getting wet?” 

“Yes!” Wonder Woman was forced to admit. The wording of his questions had been very precise. Objectively it felt good, and her pussy was indeed soaking, but that had nothing to do with whether or not she was enjoying the molestation, which she hated. Still, being compelled to answer that much was already wearing away at her psyche. She was trapped in a bathroom, bound by her own lasso, being treated like a whore by a mob of faceless goons, and there was no end in sight- at least not an end she was looking forward to. 

“Hey, let’s hurry this up!” called a voice from the back. “We don’t have all day!”

“She’s ready now!” hollered the man withdrawing his fingers from her dripping cunt. “Let’s break this bitch in!”

A cheer went up from the crowd, as having finished preparing the amazon for the train heading her way, all but one of the men cleared out of the stall, leaving Diana alone with the lucky man who got to fuck her first. 

“Do your worst, heathen,” Diana spat, “I will endure this, and after I escape, my vengeance will be legendary.”

The thug simply ignored her words, and taking hold of Wonder Woman’s muscular thighs, slammed himself home in her pussy. He drove himself to the base on the first thrust, aided by the slickness of Diana’s cunt, and although his cock wasn’t overly massive, it was certainly large enough to send the first tremors of shame and pleasure crashing through her body.

“I can’t believe it! I’m actually fucking Wonder Woman!” the man cried as he immediately set a punishing pace. There was zero thought given to her comfort or letting her adjust, the heroine existed only as a set of holes for these henchmen to fuck, and they were going to use her as such.

The man certainly wasn’t as skilled with his cock as her other tormentor had been with his fingers, but that mattered little to either of them as Diana seethed while the man viciously plowed her warm, wet hole. There was no rhythm, no technique, just raw, brutal fucking and the sound of flesh slapping flesh as his hips crashed against her upturned rear. 

Having never been so turned on his life, the thrill of getting to fuck Wonder Woman sent the thrusting goon over the edge after only a few minutes, and Diana gritted her teeth at the feeling of warm, sticky spunk flooding her insides. 

“Did that feel good, whore?” the man demanded as he withdrew his spent cock.

“Never!” Diana answered defiantly. He shrugged, and grabbing a marker dangling from the side of the stall, made a little black tick mark on the amazon’s thigh. As he shuffled off to rejoin the back of the line, Wonder Woman’s vision was blocked by a massive man stepping up the front of the line. 

“You probably don’t remember putting me in prison,” he snarled, spitting once on Diana’s beautiful face, “but I’m gonna make sure you remember me from now on.”

His cock was much bigger than the previous one, and Diana watched it with trepidation as he slowly hotdogged it between her puffy pussy lips as he coated it with her arousal. “Has anyone ever fucked you here before?” he asked, moving the tip of his dick to poke against her puckered asshole.

Wonder Woman frantically shook her head, torn between not wanting to give him the satisfaction of an answer yet desperately hoping against hope that he might leave her virgin ass alone. Her prayers went unanswered however, as with a grunt and a mighty shove, the man forced the head of his cock into her backdoor.

“Fuck, it’s just as good as I imagined,” he hissed. “Figures that a bitch like you would have such a tight ass.” 

Diana closed her eyes, determined to stay strong as the man raped her ass. Like the first goon, this man gave her no time to settle herself, no time to get a handle on the feelings coursing through her, just went about pounding her ass into slutty submission. His hands were pressed into the crook of her knees, keeping her ass raised and exposed to him as he thrust down into it, every slam forcing him deeper into her anal passage.

Wonder Woman had never experienced anything like this, and she shook wildly in her bindings as she tried to fight down the arousal rising within her. There shouldn’t have been anything pleasurable about this, but the way his pistoning cock split her asshole wide open was igniting fire inside her in ways she never would have anticipated.

It all came to a blinding finish as with a rush of heat, the sexy superheroine suddenly spasmed and climaxed, splattering the grunt’s crotch with her juices.

“Stupid whore just came from getting her ass fucked!” the man crowed triumphantly to the waiting audience, who cheered and egged him on.

“Punish that slut! Fuck her ass!” they yelled as the anticipation in the room rose to a fever pitch.

The tightening of Wonder Woman’s asshole around his cock threatened to send him over the edge, but the grunt had been waiting years for the chance to get revenge on her, and he wasn’t going to give in so easily. He continued to brutalize her rear, savagely driving himself deeper until he was buried balls deep inside her ass. From there, he ravaged her in single, vicious strokes so that every slam smacked his crotch against her bruised labia. 

It wasn’t until after he pounded her through another clenching orgasm that he finally unloaded with the squirming heroine, pumping a potent wad of spunk into her guts. Wonder Woman’s crystal blue eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue drooping from her open mouth so the writing on her face clearly read ‘WHORE’. 

Still, even as he withdrew from her gaping ass, Diana came back to her senses enough to glare at him. If she had laser vision like her Super companion, he’d undoubtedly have been turned to ash. But she didn’t, and so he uncaringly made another tally mark next to the one on her thigh. This pattern continued for several more fuckings, every time leaving Wonder Whore with another cream filling and another mark faithfully counting the number of loads dumped in her fuckholes.

It wasn’t until the dozenth or so man that another remarkable discovery was made. “Hey guys, check this out!” the man currently fucking her pussy called. “If you spread her legs and the lasso chokes her, her cunt tightens in the most amazing way!” WIth his grip on her ankles, the grunt split them slightly so the loop around her neck cut off her air, and true to his observations, Diana’s pussy squeezed down hard on his cock.

He continued pushing down on her legs, depriving his cocksleeve of oxygen as he did his best to fuck her through the increased tightness of her twat. Eventually, he could take the pressure no longer and bathed Diana’s welcoming snatch with another helping of jizz. The man finally released his grip on her legs, delightedly watching the heroine gulp down lungfuls of air as she tried to recover.

Every new man stepping up to the plate wanted to try this for themselves, and not a single ravishing went by without Diana being choked out. Black spots swam through her vision, it was becoming impossible for her to maintain her grip on reality, and the lightheadedness only added to her humiliation as she was constantly fucked through humiliating rape-gasms.

Still, she clung on desperately, her iron will and stubbornness refusing to give in. “I will never break,” she tried to say, but the words just wouldn’t come- unlike her cunt and the cocks running a train on her, which came quickly and easily. Filth streamed from her gaping pussy and ass, an unholy off-white combination of seed and quim that threatened to overload the plumbing system, but the men continued unceasingly ever onward. 

Minutes turned into hours turned into days turned into weeks. During the first week, Wonder Woman retained enough fire to glare hatefully at her captors and hurl vicious insults. The second week, the fire inside had died a little; Wonder Woman still occasionally thrashed within her bonds, but on the whole seemed grimly resigned to her situation. The third week culminated in the amazonian princess dissociating completely.

She didn’t respond to any stimulus, whether it was cock or being choked, she just lay back like a living sex doll, her eyes glazed over even as climaxes continued to be coaxed from her overtaxed body. 

The ravagings were coming less frequently now, much of the fun had gone out of raping the superheroine. She didn’t fight back anymore, just accepted her fate, and the men were growing tired of fucking her. They had gone all out for the first two weeks, but after slaking their lusts repeatedly over that time period, there was much less frenzy regarding their cumdump.

Not to mention how filthy Wonder Woman had become. Day after day of merciless wreckings had taken their toll on her body: her pussy and ass had been fucked loose, offering little to no resistance to the few men who still used her. Not to mention the numerous loads of cum still sloshing within her guts. Her body was littered with tally marks that couldn’t even be counted under the shiny, sticky mess of sweat and cum that stained her formerly pristine skin. There hadn’t been enough space to keep an accurate record of the hundreds of creampies anyway, and the men had long since stopped keeping track.

Eventually, Diana had become so used and debauched that the fuckings had stopped entirely. After a few days of no one even bothering using their free use fucktoy, it was time for the henchmen to move on. They unbound the superheroine and dumped her in a sticky heap behind the building with the rest of her possessions.

Wonder Woman just slumped bonelessly in the alley like the gutter slut she was, womb and bowels stuffed with enough semen to bulge her belly and potentially knock her up, yet still paling in comparison to the sheer volume of spunk coating the rest of her body.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
